A night to live
by Whispers and Rain
Summary: I'm not gonna butter it up or make it fancy. It's a dark fic about an inner struggle that almost lead to a death. But theres a light at the end of the tunnel. - Written in memory of a friend. ( I do not own the song Last Night by Skillet)


_ You come to me, you wear scars on your wrist,  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this..._

Walking in the house, Tohru softly shut the door behind her. Kyo had called earlier and said he would be studying, so for dinner she was on her own. she'd decided to surprise him with a home made meal. Since she was at the Uo's, she'd just made it there and left some for her. Walking in, the silence didn't worry her...at first.

"Kyo? It's me, Tohru! I've brought dinner! Uo and I made it!"

Setting the food on the counter, she walked upstairs to go to his room. Maybe he hadn't heard her...? When she climbed to the top landing of the stairs, she noticed his door was slightly ajar. Concern washed over her...Kyo was too silent in his room. Not wanting to intrude though, she turned to go back downstairs. When she heard his soft gasp, Tohru turned and knocked on the door, peeking in. What she saw made her rush in and slap the object out of his hand. Kyo was sitting on his bed and cutting small lines down his arms. When he looked up, his eyes were bloodshot from crying, tears still running down his cheeks. When he spoke, his voice was soft...desperate.

"T-Tohru...?"

_ I just came to say goodbye,  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine...  
But I know it's a lie..._

Sitting beside him, she took his wrists in her hands and wrapped them as best she could in fabric she ripped off her summer dress. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe...Kyo's blood ran through the thin fabric to fast. Trying not to panic, she grabbed his cell phone off the floor and dialed Hatori's number. When the man answered, he was calm. Scared, Tohru screamed into his ear.

"Hatori! Kyo is bleeding! He's dying Hatori you have to come fast, please! Kyo!"

"Tohru, breathe...where and why is Kyo bleeding?"

"On his wrists...he, he – cut himself! Hatori it wont stop! Help!"

Tohru could hear Hatori gasp on the other line. When next he spoke, his voice was still so calm! She wanted to toss the phone across the room...Kyo was _dying! _Why wouldn't anyone _do _something! Anyone! Grabbing more shredded pieces of her dress, she tied his wrists as best she could. When she looked at Kyo, he was pale...a small, sad smile on his lips.

"Kyo, why would you do such a thing! Why?! You can always come to me when you need to! You have your master … and Yuki! You guys were doing so well in not fighting! Why do _this_?!"

_ This is the last night you'll spend alone,  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know,  
I'm everywhere you want me to be,  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything You need me to be..._

_ "_I did this because of who I am! _No one loves the Neko_!"

_Your parents say everything is your fault,  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all,_

I'm so sick of when they say,  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine,  
But I know it's a lie...

Kyo's voice came out in a ragged hiss, angry, bitter. So full of pain. Tohru's heart broke just hearing it. Wrapping her arms around him, she helped him up. Looking out the window, she saw Hatori's black car pull up and Haru and Hatori ran out and through the door, not even pausing to knock.

Once they were upstairs, Hatori immediately rushed to Kyo's side. When Tohru went to get out of their way, Kyo's hand shot out and gripped hers tight. Carefully, she freed her hand and wrapped her arms around him. Leaning his head on her shoulder, the tears finally came and wouldn't stop. She just held him as Hatori wrapped thick bandages around his wrists.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone,  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know,  
I'm everywhere you want me to be,  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything You need me to be,  
The last night away from me..._

When that was done, Tohru helped Kyo into bed and lay beside him. The sedative he'd been given was starting to work. Taking a deep breath, Tohru whispered what she'd wanted to say all along...since she'd first lain eyes on Kyo.

"Kyo, I love the Neko...I love _you."_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong,  
If you give me your hand,  
I will help you hold on,  
Tonight,  
Tonight..._

Holding each other as they cried, slowly the two fell to their knees. Kissing the bandages very tenderly around Kyo's wrists, Tohru was a little surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and holding her close, he kissed her. Gentle, sweet...no more desperation or fear...just love mixed with tears.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone,  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know,  
I'm everywhere you want me to be,  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything You need me to be..._

"I love you too, Tohru...thank you...for saving my life..."

I_ won't let you say goodbye,  
And I'll be your reason why,  
The last night away from me,  
Away from me..._


End file.
